Lucrecia
(Latino) Paula Soteres (España) }} Lucrecia ("Lucretia" en la versión original) es un personaje secundario de la serie ¡Chicas Harvey por siempre! que está basada en el personaje de mismo nombre presente en los cómics de "Little Audrey & Melvin". En la serie, Lucrecia usualmente actúa como un personaje cómico, ya sea por decir/realizar algo o por ser víctima de una broma visual ocasional. Acerca Apariencia Lucrecia es una chica de tez blanca de pelo castaño claro con: destacadas paletas dentales; dedos de las manos continuamente arrugados, siendo inmune a la lluvia; un dedo meñique extra en el pie derecho, tal como se revela en un episodio; y un tatuaje de las chicas Harvey en su antebrazo derecho. Además siempre habla con un ceceo. Tiene un peinado que le llega al cuello consistente en un fleco delantero curvo que apunta hacia arriba con una coleta sostenida por una liga color morado oscuro. Aunque su apariencia diga lo contrario, Lucrecia demuestra ser alguien musculosa pudiendo cargar a una chica de su tamaño sin problemas, otro instante donde se ve esto es cuando muestra su brazo derecho con un tatuaje. Ella usa una camisa color beige de manga larga con un cuello de tortuga, sobre el mismo usa un vestido color celeste que tiene un dibujo de un círculo y una línea morada en el centro del vestido. Además usa shorts negros y zapatos Mary Jane rojos oscuros. Personalidad Lucrecia es una chica que a primera vista se ve como alguien optimista, entusiasta y tranquila. Sin embargo ciertas frases que comenta y acciones dan a entender que es depresiva , de tendencia casera, solitaria(Episodio "Codependiendo bajo la lluvia" versión en inglés; Minuto 4:22) Lucrecia: "As someone who's played in indoors and alone a lot, the key is to disappear into a new world", débil de carácter, indecisaUno de los deberes del sabio de la calle Harvey consiste en tomar las decisiones por ella (Intercambio de sabios). y de baja autoestima (Episodio Codependiendo bajo la lluvia; Minuto 2:17) Lucrecia: (A Muñecrecia) "No quiero molestarlas, Además sabes que no tengo tu seguridad".En "Los monstruos caducaron en la calle Harvey" Lucrecia se estaba deshaciendo de su muñeca a la basura cuando se preguntaba a quien los chicos podrían dejar atrás si es que huían de la cuadra(Episodio Misión Impsosi-Moño; Minuto 14:56) Lucrecia: (Refiriéndose a la misión que fue invitada pero Dot no) (...) "Pero esta bien, si yo estoy en él no debe ser tan especial" . Alguna o varias de estas características pudieron haber sido una influencia de que le guste ser celestina ya que según ella quiere sentir el amor de los personajes que empareja. A pesar de tener una acosadora personalidad que demuestra con las chicas Harvey (Ver más abajo), le parece incómodo las personas que posean ese carácter . thumb|245px|Chevron arrojando a Lucrecia Además usa una muñeca a su imagen llamada Muñecrecia, a quien le dice lo que piensa. Esta muñeca actuá como una versión superyo de si misma, quien le da consejos sobre como actuar frente a un problema. Lucrecia sin embargo, muchas veces hace caso omiso a sus consejos e inventa otros que se adaptan a su forma de pensar(Episodio "Codependiendo bajo la lluvia"; Minuto 7:00) Muñecrecia: "Lucrecia, ya hablamos de esto, le agradas a las chicas Harvey, si quieres seguir saliendo con ellas...". Lucrecia: "Haré parecer que siga lloviendo afuera, ¡por supuesto!". Muñecrecia: "Deja de inventar lo que digo".. Entre sus defectos destacan: ser demasiado obsesiva en relación a conocer gente que ella quiere al punto de bordear lo incómodo, dándole un par de problemas si se atreve a dar consejos de ese ámbito a otras personas; no escucha consejos por parte de otros que no sean las Chicas Harvey; y se deja abusar por personas como FrufruEn "Rompecabezas, trabajo y problemas", no le molesta que Frufru le llame "Mascota fiel" y aplica ese apodo a si misma cuando trabajaba junto a Bobby o ChevronEso que Dot haces. Además tiene malos hábitos como tener contacto con cosas asquerosas, urgarse los oídos para oler lo que sale y roncar cuando duerme, requiriendo que la despierten cada 2 a 6 minutos para que no haga ruido. Gustos Su liga para el cabello de la cual menciona que está indefensa sin ella; la danza acuática, los tacos; ir en autobús; las cosas dulces como el dulce de azúcar (Dulce de leche en el doblaje) a pesar de ser alérgica y la mantequilla de maní; los charcos de lodo; la banda Crush 4 You, de la cual tiene el ventilador oficial de la banda y una banda tributo llamada "Crecia 4 You"; el fanfiction; cosas lindas y asquerosas; la cultura beatnik; ser celestina y tocar la guitarra eléctrica. También practica besando los marcos de las puertas y tiende a ponerles pelucas con su peinado a sus juguetes como es el caso de Muñecrecia y su abraceatura de iguana. Según "Eso que Dot haces", no le gusta el color verde azulado. Historia thumb|250px|Una de las cosas que gusta es ir en autobús. Durante su infancia, asistió en el mismo jardín infantil que Dot y Chevron, donde usualmente tomaba el lado de la última cuando demostraba ser mejor que la primera. Durante ese tiempo no tenía sus destacadas paletas y se desconoce que ocurrió para que los tuviera en el presente. En "Fin de semana de campamentos", ella menciona que no planeaba en ir a campamento alguno y solo quería ir en autobús. En "Frustrado", se ve que hace fiestas de té; está en el club de tejido y chistes; gusta de la ropa de mezclilla y se come el pastel de Frufru pasándole los dedos encima, se desconoce si esto último sólo lo hizo por esa vez o si es uno de sus malos hábitos. En "Ciudadano capa", ella comenta que tiene un hermano menor, y tiene la suficiente edad para tener amigos. En "Loro Lotta y la cámara secreta", los loros defecan en su cabello cuando tienen oportunidad; y se revela que juega tenis con panques. En "Intercambio de sabios", se menciona que el sabio de la calle tiene que asegurarse que tome su siesta de las tres de la tarde. En "Una reunión más perfecta", Lucrecia también fue invitada a la reunión de preescolar. Cuando Dot estaba mintiendo diciendo que creó un libro para impresionar a Chevron y que hizo una cirugía para curar el hipo, Lucrecia menciona que quiere el libro para leerlo el resto de su vida. También tiene hipo y le pide a Dot hacerse la cirugía, pero la última no puede con la mentira diciendo la verdad, por lo que Lucrecia admira su honestidad. En "Codependiendo bajo la lluvia", ella tiene una oportunidad para pasar con las chicas Harvey en su cuartel, pero finge que la lluvia continúa con tal de que sigan jugando con ella. En el episodio se muestra que siempre tiene los dedos arrugados y que guarda varias cosas en el fleco de su pelo. thumb|250px|Lucrecia en terapia de parejas con Muñecrecia. En "Los monstruos caducaron en la calle Harvey", Lucrecia menciona que desconoce el concepto de otras cuadras, lo que implica que descartando viajes en autobús nunca ha ido por los alrededores(Episodio "Los monstruos caducaron en la calle Harvey"; Minuto 14:52) Lucrecia: "¿Hay otras cuadras?". En el mismo episodio, demuestra ser un poco débil de carácter al dejarse llevar más por las suposiciones de los chicos de la cuadra en vez de lo que las chicas Harvey tenían que decir. En "Tormenta de piojos" se muestra que juega yendo a terapia de parejas con Muñecrecia junto a otro muñeco haciendo el papel de terapeuta. Considerando que realiza miniaturas de muñecos de ella y las chicas imitando situaciones reales o deseadas, esto puede implicar que sus padres van a terapia de parejas, con alguno de sus parientes representado por su muñeca rehusándose a ir. thumb|245px|Cuando Lucrecia se obsesiona por algo, sus ojos y/o pupilas cambian de forma. En "I Wanna Crush Your Hand", se muestra que Lucrecia tiene un libro auto-publicado dedicado al fandom en general sobre como uno debe comportarse frente a su persona favorita donde tiene un test evaluando como fue su primer encuentro, cuya portada referencia su gusto por las chicas Harvey. Otros detalles que se revelan es que les pide a las chicas un autógrafo en la frente, gusta esconderse entre los abrigos al igual que Xaden ya sea para evadir persecuciones o escapar del mundo; y tiene un meñique adicional en su pie derecho, elemento que fue agregado en este episodio ya que previamente no se mostraba que usaba zapatos adaptados para su pie. En "10 cosas asquerosas de ti", Lucrecia tiene tanto gustos por los videos de tendencia asquerosa de Melvin como los videos de animales de Lotta. De paso se muestra que tiene un gusto por la cultura beatnik filosofando con su muñeca. Durante la competencia de videos entre Melvin y Lotta, no le molesta que haya sido empapada con lodo vomitado por el sapo de Melvin y de hecho se le ve jugando con él. En "Alguien Loramorado", Lucrecia nota que Lotta está en problemas ya que ella está insegura sobre la persona de la cual Gerald dedicó su canción. Luego de espiarlo en varias ocasiones, observa que aparentemente era a ella a quién se la dedicaba. En ese instante, Lucrecia tiene un leve aumento de autoestima diciéndose que era irresistible y posteriormente diciéndole a Gerald que estaba "ladrándole al árbol equivocado" para demostrar que no le gustaba. Por tanto le dice a Lotta que se vista como ella para encontrarse con él ya que deduce que le gustan las chicas con su atuendo. Cuando Lotta llega allí, se siente deprimida por malinterpretar una frase de Gerald. Luego de que Lucrecia le increpara a Gerald por el incidente, él le explica que siempre ha querido a Lotta y estaba dedicando una canción regular a Lucrecia preguntándose de porque lo seguía. Posteriormente Gerald y Lotta resuelven el asunto por su cuenta. En el mismo episodio se muestra que también gusta del shipeo, haciendo esto como forma de sentir el amor de las parejas que junta. Relaciones Lucrecia y las Chicas harvey thumb|260px|Lucrecia comiendo un pelo que cortó del cabello de Lotta En la serie, es la obsesiva(Episodio Las chicas solo quieren salvar la diversión; Minuto 12:09) Lucrecia: "(...) Pues, estás de suerte, porque soy la más Harvey-ñoña, Harvey-maniática en la Harvey-historia de las chicas Harvey" admiradora de las chicas Harvey al punto en que es la presidenta de su club de fans y anfitriona de su podcast no oficial "Harvey no puede esperar". Lucrecia aparentemente comenzó a interesarse en ellas luego de que defendieran un árbol muy querido del parque de una corporación que quería derribarlo. La razón de por que Lucrecia se obsesiona por las chicas Harvey nunca se muestra gráficamente, sin embargo basado en sus diálogos se puede decir que lo hace por admiración ya que siente que salvan el día(Episodio Codependiendo bajo la lluvia; Minuto 2:11) Lucrecia: "Mira como preparan el parque para la lluvia, desearía salir con ellas" y como una forma de evadir pensar en si misma . Su objetivo final de su obsesión es poder juntarse(Episodio "Codependiendo bajo la lluvia"; Minuto 3:06) Lucrecia: (A Muñecrecia) "¿Qué?. Esto no es espiar. Es...es amiga, pero a distancia.", parecerse a ellas(Episodio Ciudadano capa; Minuto 16:51) Lucrecia: (A Dot) "¡Si!, por fin me veo como tu." y que de paso la ayuden a mejorar su persona(Episodio VHDesastre; Minuto 16:01) Lucrecia: (A Audrey) "¿Puedes arreglarla, verdad?. Y luego arreglame a mi". Los métodos con los que expresa su obsesión se pueden explicar por una teoría que ella tiene sobre acercarse a las personas que consiste en reintentar hasta que formen un vínculo ignorando el sentido común. thumb|245px|El libro de Lucrecia dedicado al fandom, usando las interacciones que tuvo con las Chicas Harvey como base Su obsesión por las chicas se manifiesta: asechandolas tanto en la vida real teniendo varios disfraces; viendo su actividad en internet por las redes sociales; mediante golpes(Episodio Mientras no dormías; Minuto 7:50) Dot: "(...) Y creo que tenemos un 87% de probabilidad de ser golpeadas por Lucrecia antes". Audrey: "Ay, esa es una probabilidad aún más alta de los que nos maltrata normalmente." que se asumen accidentales; pensando continuamente en ellas al punto de rendirle culto en su programa de radio; les dedica varias obras escritas como fanfiction y un libro dedicado al fandom sobre ellas que tiene ciertos detalles embarazosos sobre Audrey; y tiene muñecas tanto grandes como chicas de ellas. En ocasiones especificas, se implica que allanó su cuartel; le quitó un pelo a Lotta para comérselo; se tatuó en el brazo derecho la inscripción "Chicas Harvey por siempre"; y estaba actuando de manera provocativa con Dot sobre que su meñique adicional puede servirle a las chicas de ayuda. De las tres chicas, prioriza a Dot considerando que menciona que ha seguido sus logros y que la acompañó en su gira de chistes, sin embargo se molestó un poco con ella cuando prefirió a las chicas Harvey en vez de su compañía . En segundo lugar admira a Audrey considerando que se disfrazó de ella en "Harveyween". Las Chicas Harvey y Lucrecia thumb|245px|El episodio "Codependiendo bajo la lluvia" fue un punto clave para que Lucrecia destacara con sus heroínas Antes de conocerse mejor, Lotta imaginaba un futuro distópico si hace amistad con Lucrecia, donde cree que llenará con sus fotos el cuartel de las chicas Harvey y reemplazará las que tiene de Audrey y Dot con recortes de su cara. Tras "Codependiendo bajo la lluvia", se ve que tienen más en común ya que intentó enseñarle pasos de baile en el episodio "La amenaza fan-tasma". En "I Wanna Crush Your Hand", Lotta sigue el consejo de Lucrecia sobre hacerse más presente con los integrantes de la banda, sin embargo es confundida por una fan obsesiva por ellos, pero posteriormente logran aclarar todo. Audrey le incomodó un poco que Lucrecia las tuviera engañadas en el cuartel para que pasaran tiempo con ella. Dot al igual que Audrey le incomodó también el incidente de la lluvia falsa y posteriormente le comenta que piensa en ella cuando no tienen contacto visual. También parece preocuparse un poco por ella ya que se le aparece como una opción representando salvar a los chicos de la cuadra de un avispón que quería explotar su panal en la calle Harvey. Con otros Si bien se ha mostrado que Lucrecia ha tenido contacto con los demás durante eventos o hablando con algún personaje, ella no tiene amigos(Episodio "Un nuevo chico en la cuadra"; Minuto 12:52) Lucrecia: ''"¿Necesita una mejor amiga?, porque estoy totalmente disponible."''En "Festividad inminente" nadie le dio regalo alguno en cámara.. Aparentemente tiene una relación comercial con Moño considerando su aparición en el "Plan B" de Lucrecia y que le sugiriera a Gerald pedirle su ayuda con un borrador de memoria. Referencias en:Lucretia Categoría:Personajes